


Blue Salt

by TotemundTabu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb kept moving forward with the sword, sinking in the air, trying to catch up with Theon's quick and soft movements, but he felt pulled down by the costumes and the wet air and all of his heart. He could feel Theon inside him. Like rain, like the sea, like a water storm – he wet his banal earth heart and made it so hard to bear having it in the chest, heavy and dense. | AU | THEON/ROBB - THROBB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Salt

**Blue Salt**

* * *

 

1\. Bombay Sapphire

* * *

 

_The sea never changes - not really._

_It is the constant in my life,_

_I always return here._

  
The waves crashed against the moist wood, the salty breeze called out the balsamic depth of the blue cold sea and it broke and shattered and turned to frail glistering water dust as it met the strong dark oak. The sun weakly pierced the waves and the cold breeze of another blue morning shook the bones of the men as they cursed in the thin fabric of their clothes, moist for days now.

“Rabble!”, she shrieked, pale and offended, trying to avoid the hands of the drunk between the men.

“Complaining again, duchess?”, he asked her, smug and cheeky as usual.

His dark black hair reminded her of the colour of the deepest nights when the sea melts in the sky and they both swallow the lost souls between them.

“Impudent, insolent! - she shook her head and hid between her shoulders, holding her fan nervously – When will you desist from your ceaseless violence? This violence isn't any more than the painting of the animal you are.”

He grabbed her chin, staring at her – she hated to admit it – seductive and handsome. He smirked, proud, realizing she did, in fact, blush, and his grin became large and victorious.

“Maybe you do like animals, though, more than your civilized fiancé, my dear duchess...”

“Never, captain Theon! I'd rather die than...”

“Cut!”

Margaery sighed again, rolling her eyes to the sky, “What was wrong this time?”

Theon let out a small laugh, “You called me by my real name...”

“Oh, sorry, guys, I need some coffee... strong coffee.”

“Me too, actually, could we get a break? We’ve been working since 4am. - he laughed – She confused me and captain Blackflag, but I can barely distinguish if I'm alive right now.”

As most of the crew called for a break and some assistants brought coffee, Margaery smiled and returned to her colleague, speaking softly, “Thank you for backing me up.”

“No problem. - he winked – I don't leave pretty girls alone when facing evil directors.”

“So. - she chirped, a bit flirty – What do you think the writers will do with Clara and Blackflag?”

Theon laughed, loudly brash, “Sex, I suppose.”

“Maybe they'll be endgame.”

“I doubt, the internet labelled me an awfully perfect example of the typical misogynistic asshole, an abusive and oppressive soul...”

“Oh, well, not all women mind that type.”

“Most don't, trust me. - he laughed – For the most I've seen, you are surprisingly chill about being mistreated as long as it's about sex and nothing more.”

“There is seduction also in that. - she mumbled, staring at his butt while he looked away, or pretended to – You know, I was thinking... we should think a bit about marketing, me and you.”

Theon smirked, amused, “Marketing?”

“Me and you, the two lovers of the series, falling in love in real life... imagine the advertising.”

“In real life?”

“Oh, faking it, obviously.”

“And what would Riclara shippers say?”

“Well. - Margaery smiled a bit, tempted – Robb is a pretty boy, but he doesn't have your... charm. And he probably wouldn't grasp the potential, you see what I mean?”

“What is it I wouldn't grasp?”

Robb Stark appeared behind them and Margaery felt a bit weak, ashamed of being caught but hid it well, “We were discussing the potential of the make-up department! I'm sorry, honey, but you don't have many battle scenes so I felt like you couldn't experience it properly...”

Theon observed the boy, admiring him. Robb caught her lie, but played it off, nodding honestly and speaking about how bored he was with the tea scenes since a while, pretending really professionally and he even smiled in the most candied-apple way he could.

“Now, if you'd excuse me. - she added – I'll truly have to go to Brienne to discuss my lines with her, I'm not completely sure about this overuse of the adjectives, you know?”

Theon whistled as she went away, “Damn, if a viper and powder puff could reproduce, she'd be the product.”

Robb frowned, “You don't... like her?”

“Like her? - Theon snorted – I'm sorry, I'm into milfs and boobs, she is a stick who takes herself too seriously.”

Robb Stark seemed to light up for same reason and came closer, “Umh, I... I wanted to tell you, before, I'm really happy to be working with you.”

Theon blinked, “Why? Are you secretly a fourteen year old girl?”

“Yes and no. - he laughed and blushed slightly – I do have a fourteen year old sister, Sansa, who loved “North School Love” and, well, I sorta binge watched it with her during lunch and, man, you were great.”

“My instructions for the character were literally to look sexy and pout my lips mysteriously. - he shook his head, that kid was funny, two years or three younger than him and so excited – But thank you, I guess.”

“No need to say thank you, I mean it.”

Theon blinked, “Why don't you take her on the set sometimes?”

Robb laughed, “If you promise not to fakely seduce her too much with those ebony eyes, she is naive.”

“ _Ebony_? - he smirked, he sure was cute – Well, I don't mind naive, but fourteen is a little beyond my usual playground.”

Brienne rushed towards them, followed by her assistant Jaime who was bringing a big pile of papers, “I need you two, now.”

Robb blinked, mildly panicking, while Theon sighed and rolled behind the screenwriters, defeated, as they went in a small tent. Jaime seemed to still have problems with his new prosthetic hand and let the papers on the table with a big, relieved sigh, which made Brienne smile tenderly.

Since those two fell in love, almost by accident, after a really troublesome start (“What do you mean the 23 year old is the boss and I'm the assistant?” “You are an ex porn actor, and your fame precedes you, so let me take charge!”), the series received more love scenes than anybody felt the need to have in a pirate series that was supposed to be about sex and violence and the sea.

“So, we decided to shed some light on Blackflag’s past. - she announced – We will have Richard discover his true name in an old book containing the story of the Blue Island.”

Theon raised an eyebrow. Those two would have written great fantasies, but they were so caught up in their fairy tales; logic and chronological accuracy were not their forte by any means.

“And why would this book contain his name?”

Jaime scoffed, “Because Blackflag's mother was a noble woman who escaped to the Blue Island to become a pirate.”

“This backstory is new to me?”

“She is murdered in front of Blackflag and he decides to avenge her. Obviously, Richard now knows about the sad story of the kid and feels a new empathy mixed with his anger towards the kidnapping of his beloved fiancée Clara.”

Theon was about to open his mouth to complain when Robb Stark starts clapping in excitement. His eyes shone like stars.

“That's genius!”

Brienne seemed proud of her creation, “This way we will introduce more conflicting feelings between them before their next meeting at Sandy Beach in the season finale.”

“I'll do my best!”

“I'm sure of it, Stark. - she then glared at Theon – You too, Greyjoy.”

Theon rolled his eyes to the ceiling and left the tent, annoyed to no end. Another character with a pathetic tear-jerking backstory...

Couldn't he have something epic and manly for once?

Something his father wouldn't have wrinkled his nose at and exclaimed “effeminate playboy”?

Maybe he was hoping for too much. His father probably never watched his productions... and most definitely he would have never been proud of him, after all.

*

“Good, Robb, keep the book higher, so people can see it, but closer to you, like it's delicate and you're afraid to break it.”

Robb nodded and stared at the fake old book with great intensity, his blue eyes shining in stupor and awe. He caressed the pages, almost graceful, moved. He read the words, weighted them in his mouth, moving his lips slowly and swallowing when necessary.

Theon stared at him, vaguely uninterested, from behind the cameraman. Margaery was speaking to him about something regarding their next scene, but he was fairly ignoring her alternating smirks and glares.

Then Robb dropped the book.

He was not supposed to, but nobody called cut. He did it intentionally, he acted as if the content of the pages shocked him to the point the book scorched his hands.

And then he bowed.

He bowed and took it back and kept reading while on his knees.

Theon advanced a couple of steps, charmed. He was still far away but he needed to see better.

God, that rookie had talent.

Robb Stark's eyes were amazing; he used every shade of emotion, pressed it, squeezed it and wore it. He consumed every shade of sadness and confusion. He threw anger in through his eyebrows, exhibiting it while clenching his fists, biting his lips in frustration, but the sadness in his eyes overweighed it all.

He felt bad for that crappy orphan backstory.

“Cain... - he mumbled, caressing the pages of the book, yellowed and ruined – His name is Cain...”

He stood up again and moved to the window, still keeping the book in his hands, like a treasure to cherish, and yet as if it were heavy as the heavy truth he didn't want burdening his heart.

He laid his head against the window, breathing in. Outside, the recorded sound of cold winter winds.

“How many years did you spend alone on that island?”, he whispered, softly.

And instead of simply being troubled by the revelation of his rival's fragility, he seemed truly heartbroken. As if he had found the key to a much desired safe and inside it found just dust and emptiness.

He caressed the glass window and stared out of it, both determined and with a new, confusing, tender feeling burdening his heart like an unfound rest at night.

As if he could see Cain “Blackflag” Roberts outside of that window.

Theon walked to Robb as soon as “Cut!” ran through the air and smiled widely.

“Hey!”

“Ah, hey... - Robb seemed to stutter, a bit embarrassed – I got a bit caught up...”

“It was good.”

“Really?”

“Really.”, Theon granted.

Robb swallowed as his cheeks turned a bit coral. Theon liked it and he felt proud of himself, his chest bigger and his shoulders wider.

“Thank you... it means a lot.”

Theon winked, “Keep it up, diamond in the rough.”

The director, Petyr, clapped at both of them and smiled his little tilted smile, with his dull, greyish green eyes unimpressed yet intrigued.

“So nice to see such young actors being supportive of each other, instead of being like harpies in grease and leather jackets. - he chirped, enthusiastic – A lesson many older actors had not learnt yet.”, he added then, his eyes falling on Cersei Lannister, the woman acting as Richard's stepmother.

She had been disgraced and now worked for a ridiculously low budget, but Petyr kept her around because it amused him seeing her livid at Brienne and Jaime's collaboration.

Theon wrinkled his nose. He didn't like him much.

Robb seemed less interested in Petyr's compliment than his and returned soon enough to think about the scene.

“Was it nice?”

“Well-played. - he commented with a nod – It had a nice touch.”

Brienne came close to him, “Do you think we could proceed with the confrontation then?”

“Make it as emotional as you please. - Robb allowed in a smile – I know you'll make it intense enough for our audience to forget about the new seasons of MermaidSexDiaries and the Game of Knights.”

Brienne's eyes glittered in joy, while Robb smiled tenderly as if making her indirectly so happy made him happy too.

Theon stared at him, confused, that kiddo was a weird one, after all.

But he didn't mind it.

Robb grabbed Theon’s arm before he could move from the set and let out a quick, quite desperate, “Can we try together?”

Theon blinked, “Eh?”

“Can we...make some... rehearsal of the scenes together?”

He hesitated and his ears seemed reddish. Theon notices how bright his hair are only then.

“I guess so. - he laughed, shrugged his shoulders and stared at Robb as if he found him the funniest thing around since a while – Come to my RV after. We'll give it a read.”

Robb looked ecstatic and, for some reason Theon couldn't explain, it warmed his heart a bit.

He cleaned his van, prepared some dinner and shared it with the lonesome cat who kept coming for some snacks and cuddles; he sat on the little sofa together with the ball of fur and sipped a beer while looking at the script Brienne gave him.

The season finale sure was heavy on the emotional side: Clara was supposed to realize half-way during the duel between Blackflag and Richard that she couldn't bear seeing the latter kill the pirate as she had hoped and understand her undisclosed feelings towards the terrible captain. At the same time, Richard would have had to face he was fighting against someone who, just like him, lost his mother at a tender age.

And he was supposed to turn to Clara, understand her worry for him was actually meant for Richard, and feel jealousy boil in his veins while... pushing Richard off a cliff? Seriously? 

The cliff was clearly Jaime's doing.

A little awkward knock on the door woke Theon from his perplexed status.

“Oh, it's open...”

Robb entered and Theon realized only then that he had never seen him out of costume. He was wearing some nice blue jeans, the colour of powder azure, and a white shirt a couple of sizes bigger which he had actually tucked in.

His blue eyes seemed brighter in those clothes and Theon reminded himself to communicate it to the costume designer.

“Hey, umh, I hope it's not a bad time.”

“Don't worry. I just ate. - he smiled – Want something?”

“No. I mean, the smell is amazing, but I just had a double whooper so I think I'll have to contain myself before the tailor scolds me again.”

Theon took out a cigarette from the pack and smiled while lighting it, smoke covering his white teeth and going to the ceiling. The night melted in the sound of silvery crickets and the blue slow dance of the waves.

“Something to drink?”

“A beer, maybe.”, he suggested, as if he felt hot. He touched his neck nervously, staring at Theon's lips.

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

“No, definitely not. - he granted, embarrassed, rubbing his nape – Is this your...pet?”

The cat went on the table and meowed loudly.

“Oh, no, that's Annoying.”

“What?”

“It's her name. Annoying.”

Robb snickered, shaking his head, “You are unexpectedly funny.”

“Unexpectedly?”, Theon faked full offense.

His smirk is wide, fascinating, and his lips full and soft. Robb can't stop staring at them while Theon rants about the terrible choices made about the characters and how forced it all seemed.

He didn't agree but little did it matter, Theon moved in front of him like water, graceful and yet intense – he was  _sublime_ .

Theon's long hair fell on his shoulders softly and his lips moved as enchanting as a siren's spell. His hands were long, bony, tapering- Robb could imagine them passing over him, over his hair, over his mouth, over his chest.

He lowered his eyes, parting his lips as a burning red thought crossed his mind.

He shook his head a bit to exhilarate that absurd image he formed.

“So...”

“Ah, yes, umh.”

“Tell me a tad bit about yourself.”, Theon suggested to let tension melt.

“I'm quite boring. - Robb smiled, shy – Small city boy, big family...”

“Oldest child?”

“How...”

“Wild guess. - he winked, amused – I'm the youngest, so I guess it is sort of an instinct, isn't it?”

“You have many siblings?”

“Asha Greyjoy, for one. - he chuckled – We had two older brothers but they died years ago.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm not. - Theon admitted, blinking while staring outside the window – We were not exactly close enough for me to feel bad about it.”

He seemed to shiver, Robb noticed.

His hand almost jerked but he contained it. He blinked and moved gracefully, as if not losing the controlled facade was the most important part for him.

The colour of his eyes flashed brighter and of a cold young shade.

His hands moved on the table, drumming for a while, nervously. He breathed in the cigarette smoke, deeply, tenderly.

He had a raw, amazing perfume.

Theon chuckled, “What are you thinking about?”

Robb startled and faked a quick smile, “It's gonna rain tonight. Smells like it...”

Theon knew it didn’t, but didn't say anything.

He sipped more beer, let Robb sip his own and looked over the script pages, “So, let's try to give dignity to this inane charade of bullshit. - he breathed in more of the Marlboro and let the smoke blur the colour of his eyes, “You found me so soon! Were you so eager to meet me again?”

Robb hesitated for a second, realizing the other was already perfectly in character. He swallowed, looked at his lines and spoke loud and clear.

“You won't go far. - he seemed to promise – I'll follow you.”

“If you manage to catch me, sweetheart.”

As Theon’s voice let out that 'sweetheart' so low and dense, Robb swallowed it with fatigue and mumbled back a suddenly embarrassed, “I-I will...?”

Theon chuckled, “You don’t sound very convinced?”

“Ah. I'll try again. - he cleared his voice – I will, captain...”

*

“...and you can consider yourself marked. - he shouted, moving the sword forward – For wherever you'll go, I will follow beyond darkness or sea, I will find you.”

Theon laughed, smug, “What for? You won't defeat me in a duel, little lord.”

Robb swallowed and stared deep and firm into Theon's eyes. And Theon could swear that blue was ardent and smouldering and could incinerate him to the marrow.

Unknowingly, he passed his tongue over his lips.

“We shall see!”, he yelled, advancing against him.

Behind them, closer to another cameraman, Margaery was giving an amazing performance of grief over a love she couldn't accept, but none of them saw it. Despite them being supposed to turn, to search for her, to think about her, both of them were just lost in each other.

Robb kept moving forward with the sword, sinking in the air, trying to catch up with Theon's quick and soft movements, but he felt pulled down by the costumes and the wet air and all of his heart.

He could feel Theon inside him.

Like rain, like the sea, like a water storm – he wet his banal earth heart and made it so hard to bear having it in the chest, heavy and dense.

He looked away at times, which Theon smiled to, taking it as him interpreting his character's struggle, but he could not focus neither on Richard nor Cain. All Robb Stark could think about was Theon Greyjoy, the playboy actor, with big, sad eyes and a perpetual smirk.

He could think about his lips and his hair and his hands and not much more.

And he stared at him, hypnotized. He was as radiant as the sun and as bold as the whole open sea.

Soon enough, he found Theon's sword at his throat, pointing straight at it. He was supposed to keep more distance, but he failed to focus. Theon raised an eyebrow, but hid it quickly in a wide smug smirk.

“Don't play with fire, kiddo. I'm too much for you to take.”

He was not sure who was speaking- Theon or Cain, and if he should take it as a real advice or let it slide and disappear with all the lines he had already forgotten.

And Robb could feel the strength leaving his muscles as the realization struck him to the bone.

“We are the same...”

Now Theon frowned again. The rookie was improvising.

He waited for a moment, but Petyr didn't call the cut. He felt powerless, under the tide of that kiddo, and god knew how deeply he loathed losing control... how he felt weak under his knees.

Robb shouted, “We are the same, Blackflag. Your mother, she was not a common wench or a worthless harlot – she was -”

“Keep your tongue. - he daggered him with his eyes – Or it might be the last time you use it.”

Robb's eyes were blue, but felt like a tempestuous flame. He was tortuous and determined.

Theon got reminded then the part of the flame that actually burns you is always the blue one.

“Lysa, Lysa Elding of Hora. - he stared deep into Theon's eyes and his hand trembled enough to make his sword move away from his throat – You are her son: Cain.”

Theon clenched his fist, abandoned the sword and punched Robb straight on the jaw.

“Don't fill your mouth with my mother's name. It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to no one but me.”

His hands still trembled. He held onto the sword stronger.

Robb shivered, suffocating a smile rising on his lips at the sight of how well Theon could fake such anger. He almost forgot he got punched for real.

Okay, it burnt a bit.

“None of you deserved her. What did you know of her? What do you remember of her: her beauty as a princess, as a pirate her cruelty? Or maybe her unacceptable, untameable heart? Perhaps her noble stare? None of you remember her like I do. - and Robb could swear Theon's eyes shone for a second – She was my mother. And you can't imagine what it feels like to have your mother’s corpse getting cold against your damn hands, too small to keep her up, with her blood dripping still hot all over you. You will never feel that powerless.”

“I-”

“Don't fill your mouth with the dead, for you know nothing of the taste death leaves in it at night.”

Robb stood up. The sun filtering through the clouds seemed to make him shine, glistering over his wet and dirty face.

“My mother is dead too, Cain. - he swore – I can't imagine how you felt, but I do know how I did. And I can't let someone take also Clara away... - his eyes seemed to plea - I think you can understand this too.”

Theon's grip on the sword became tighter, “She does not belong to you...”

“What-”

“No woman belongs to a man unable to protect her, little lord.”

And with that, he fakely hit Robb on the face, making him roll again. Robb caught his sword back and resisted another good lunge. He could feel Theon's glance still all over him, though.

Brienne yelled, “Cut!”

Theon blinked, as shook awake, Robb started to pant loudly, since now he could.

Brienne rushed to them, “What was that?”

“I... we... got caught a bit in it...”

“Well, it was good. But we feel like the ending with the cliff doesn't work anymore now. - she admitted, thoughtful – I am not quite sure where to push you two with this.”

“We could have Clara stop them.”, Jaime suggested, coming from behind.

“Would it work?”

“It felt dramatically very intense when you shouted at them. - he paused and stared at Theon – But you, damn, next time you want to go nuts, please, tell me, you gave me a heart attack when you punched the boy.”

He seemed to realize just then, “Oh, sorry, I kinda... lost it.”

“Don't worry, nothing having five siblings didn't prepare me for.”

He gave a metallic fake laugh and Robb felt like an idiot. Theon was hurt by his words, he did get angry at him... sure, he probably didn't mean to hurt him for real, but that punch was indeed out of frustration.

Something he said did hurt him.

“Let's start again. - Brienne announced – This time we will have Clara interrupt you two.”

And then, when Brienne left them behind, Robb turned to Theon and felt his heart go to his throat.

“Did I overdo?”

“I did. - Theon chuckled – Such a brazen face.”

Robb laughed, glad, “You can slap me every time you feel like it.”

Then those words sank in his chest and he became red. Theon's eyes widened and he snorted, laughing loudly, honestly, bending himself at his knees.

One corner of Robb's mouth goes up and down a bit nervously in an embarrassed smile, while he tries to brush it off.

“You know, on the set.”

“Ow. - Theon stopped laughing, stood up and winked at Robb – That's a shame.”

“Boys, you think we might finish up this damn scene? We are late and we have stuff to broadcast on TV.”

*

“So... - Tyrion Lannister smiled at the camera – How was this season of “Pirates without pants on”?”

Margaery gives a gentle laugh and then puts her hand on the show runner's.

“Oh, you can't imagine! It was so much fun to be all together. It's been such an honour to work with true professionals.”

Varys nodded, “I’ll bet it was, dear! How is it having your first role in such a big production?”

“It just really feels energizing; it's like a boost of sun and willpower every day, really.”

“And you! - Varys chirped, coquettish, to Theon – I think we all agree we wouldn't have a true Blue Island without our main character: Captain Blackflag. Tell us, is it hard to enter in the mind of your character? He has quite the temper!”

Theon chuckled and moved a lock of hair behind his ear, “You know, Varys, the funny thing about being Blackflag is... he is very honest. He is brave and impulsive. He is reckless in mind and heart. To play him you have to collect all you feel, all of it, anger and happiness and the wish to live and sadness and throw it all in. You can't half-ass him. - he looked a bit down and moved his lock again – He is a fireball, in a way.”

“We heard this season there is going to be a huuuuuge surprise. - Tyrion prepared – Is it a discovery in Blackflag's past?”

Theon swallowed at the thought of the awkward backstory.

“You could say, after this last episode, people will see him differently. Until now he was just a very... very manly pirate, in a way, can't be tamed vibe all around and very brash. But he also... he has also soft spots or wounds, I guess, like all of us.”

The audience let out a moved and dreamy sigh.

“I see the ladies like the drama!”, Varys laughed.

“And what about you two? - Tyrion moved his fingers in a comically evil motion like if he was planning something – Any news?”

Varys faked surprise, “Oh, Tyrion, don't say so: just cause two beautiful actors are always on set together, drenched in water most of the time and one of them is an insufferable player, doesn't mean they will end up doing inappropriate things off set!”

Margaery sent Theon a look of adoration. Fake, of course. But surely someone would have thought she was the tender young actress keeping secret a sordid relationship with the hunk of the month.

Theon coughed, clearing up his voice, “I, would feel quite bad about it, to be honest. I tend to not commit, it's a bit of a hassle, and I'd rather avoid all the embarrassment... can you imagine going to work and seeing every day the girl you are trying to not call back?”

The audience laughed, Margaery laughed too, hiding a livid sour flavour riding her tongue.

“And what can you tell us of Robb Stark?”

“He is terrific. - Theon replied without thinking – He is on fire half of the time. He brings you in the zone, he forces me to focus, step up and take out all I can.”

“Sounds like an amazing companion.”

“I can't wait for the next season, I'm serious. - he smiled – He was just great.”

“And what about your next step? - Tyrion asked, moving forward – We heard a comment from the king of horror movies saying he'd love to work with you.”

Theon smirked, “That's quite flattering, although I admit it's a genre I'm not a huge fan of.”

“Did you just friend zone Bolton? - Varys faked a scandalized face – But he fancies you.”

Theon laughed, giving a charming look, “It's this face, what can I say?”

“And we all love it. - Tyrion clapped – And we can't wait to see it tomorrow night on Channel 1 for the new shining season of Blue Island! We'll wait for the twitter storm!”

*

irlmulan94: is it bad im sorta shipping #riccain now???

 

pinkunicorn: things i didnt really need: a new otp #riccain

 

swuseni: not usually a slash shipper but DAAAAAAMN #riccain

 

spocksflowercrown: excuse u all did you see how they looked at each other???? omg richard is so painfully in love ♥ and cain is suspiciously conflicted lol drop the girl #riccain #makericcainhappen

 

black_garnet: i felt guilty about dropping #blaclara for #riccain but then i remembered clara is a strong independent woman who doesnt need a man to prove her value #feminism #justsayin

 

venusvulcan: #riccain revelation over here :D totally gonna do some art after I finish the #stormpilot one

 

namacye: i love the smell of queerbaiting in the morning #riccain

 

achillesfigs: @irl_theon_greyjoy do we have a chance for #riccain? #makericcainhappen :D

 

robbs: well this is awkward #riccain

 

irl_theon_greyjoy : not even mad about the whole #riccain storm, I also can barely resist myself

 

robbs: @irl_theon_greyjoy im glad you are aware of your charm; unawareness of your own power can breed disaster

 

irl_theon_greyjoy: @robbs are u flirting with me, sweetheart? <3

 

robbs: @irl_theon_greyjoy IT WAS A SUPERMAN QUOTE

 

irl_theon_greyjoy: @robbs :'( </3

 

ladychatislife: friendly reminder that @robbs and @irl_theon_greyjoy s reaction to #riccain was FLIRTING ON TWITTER

 

glazedpearl: #riccain is trending!!!

 

brenee: @irl_theon_greyjoy ;) ;) ;) what did you mean when you said you are too much for him to take? #riccain

 

irl_theon_greyjoy: @brenee me and @robbs were comparing our swords ;) naughty girl

 

brenee: im dead #riccain

 


End file.
